


Sittin' In A Tree

by Self_Indulgent_Scribbles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, author's overuse of italics :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_Scribbles/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_Scribbles
Summary: Technoblade's social battery runs out when everyone is handing out and decides to just chill in a tree when he gets an unexpected (but not unwelcome) visitor
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 422





	Sittin' In A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at like 3am a few weeks ago i think? enjoy ^^

There was something in the air that night, something sewn along the bitter breeze that brought goosebumps along his skin, even worming its way under the thick red fabric of his cloak. It made his stomach drop. Technoblade sat there, on his hidden perch high up on a nice, thick branch, curled into the spooling fabric, so far away from the others it was almost hard to see the light they were by when he looked back. He was glad he'd left 

Well -- no, glad wasn't the  _ right word _

Relieved would have fit better, not quite like a glove but closer to what he was looking for. It wasn't that he  _ didn't _ want to be there, exactly, it was just… difficult to stay with them all for long. 

He cringed to himself when thinking about it like that, leaning onto the trunk. 

Bark scratched his skin as he considered it more. Was there really another way to describe it? Tiring, maybe, but it wasn't that sort of tired you'd fall asleep to, nor the tired that made bones and muscles alike ache the next morning. The type of tired that wasn't really  _ tired _ but left him wanting a break all the same. 

Whatever it was, it made nights like this, the ones where everyone got together despite the drama on-stream, despite the alliances and betrayals and wars and  _ deaths _ \-- nights where they all just hung out together like friends, nearly impossible. 

What a way to be a  _ good friend.  _

He was their friend,  _ surely _ , he was almost certain and yet there was that creeping feeling, the nagging that bounced off all 

sides of his skull, quietly echoing without a moment's break, that they were just putting up with him. Just smiling, putting up with his shit until he left so they could  _ actually  _ have fun. Without him. They didn't need him - if anything they were happier without him, surely, he could hear their laughter from where he sat! He swore it sounded so much more genuine than he'd ever heard when he was--

The branch dipped. Techno's crown nearly fell with how quickly he turned his head to whoever had intruded, hand already ready with a vice grip gripping his weapon's handle, hidden from sight but more than ready to strike. He wasn't supposed to have it - after all, it was agreed that there would be no violence on nights like these - but Technoblade came prepared as always, though his grip loosened at the wheezing laughter at his side, heat seeping onto his cheeks. 

Techno's ears perked a little, a single eyebrow raising in question. 

"sorry you just--" Dream continued to laugh, wheezing yet again and catching his breath -- "you looked so  _ surprised!  _ I don't think I've ever seen you off guard."

Technoblade took a moment to consider it, unfurling from the crimson cocoon and letting the chill run along his arms despite the searing heat on his face, reaching up to tug at the loose strands of hair that had fallen into convenient range - one of the rare times it wasn't kept in the usual tight braid. 

"they miss you, y'know."

There was something in his voice that sounded nearly bashful, nervous, and yet at the same time Techno thought Dream almost sounded _ sad _ and made the pinkette want to ask more, dig deeper, make him feel happy, but all he could muster was a quiet little

"Who?" 

"Everyone, all out friends." 

"I doubt that..." 

"Well, I know I do. I'll leave you in peace for the night" and just like that there was a strange moment of warmth, a few seconds in time when the blonde had removed his mask and placed his lips upon Techno's cheek. It left him baffled. Frozen. His mind screamed at him to get up and  _ fucking do something _ but his body could do nothing but lock up and simply watch with burning cheeks as the masked man jumped and rolled with an expert's grace, leaving him in the night which was suddenly much more cold, that much more darker, that much more lonely. 

Technoblade supposed he could stay a little longer next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably going to be writing more for this ship in particular in the future? hopefully longer stuff, too ((Techno-maid? who knows :] ))


End file.
